Reincarnation of Naruto
by adngo714
Summary: Rated M. Main pairing NaruHina with a twist...other pairings include LeeSaku, NejiTen...now officially crack! Up for adaption, but ask me first.
1. Chapter 1

Reincarnation of Naruto

"Speech"

'Thought'

On Naruto's sixteenth birthday, Naruto and Hinata were happily dating, and Naruto received a scroll from Tsunade, that revealed his parenthood. His father was Namikaze Minato, the yellow flash of Konoha, also known as the Yondaime Hokage. Naruto silently cursed his father for sealing Kyuubi within him, but read on. The scroll also revealed the name of his deceased mother, Uzumaki Kushina, who unfortunately died right after his birth. He also learned that he was betrothed to the eldest daughter of the Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata, but he had no idea what the term meant. So he asked Tsunade, who gave him an answer.

'Perfect.' He thought after receiving a definition of the word and after regaining consciousness. 'Wait till I break it to Hiashi. I'll bet he'll be pissed.'

-Approximately one hour later-

Hiashi was beyond pissed, after Naruto revealed that his eldest daughter was to be married to the demon-brat, who was…his teammates son, but he had no choice in the matter, so he allowed them to be married. Of course, when Naruto revealed that information to Hinata, she blushed a dark red, dark enough to make any tomato jealous and nearly fainted again.

-Years later-

Naruto and Hinata's wedding day had arrived, and everyone, even Hiashi, was anticipating it. If you asked Hiashi, he would have said that he came to respect the blonde. But secretly, he had a plan, a plan a few years into the making. Naruto and Hinata's wedding was long and drawn out, but the newly weds couldn't be happier.

They planned to be sexually active that night, but it was the first, and last, night of love making while married. Something was going to happen that would ultimately test their love for each other.

-Sometime during that night-

Kyuubi was sleeping peacefully, but abruptly awoke when she detected a foreign presence in Naruto.

'Oh dear…someone is attempting to poison Naruto! This poison…it was concocted specifically to harm demon's and their carriers! I can't seem to fight the poison off! There's only one thing that I can do…I'm sorry Naruto, Hinata…'

With that thought, in order to combat the deadly poison, Kyuubi flooded Naruto's chakra circulatory system.

-The following morning, 8:00 AM-

-Namikaze manor-

-Hinata's POV-

"Yawn."

I had just woken up.

"Last night's events were the best! I feel clean and purified! But I should take a shower; keep my Naru-kun happy."

After I got up and stretched, I got one of the new towels out of the closet. The towel was a gift from our reception, barely yesterday. It was a lavender towel with some orange stripes. We received a whole set of these towels. Also, I grabbed a change of clothes in the dresser, stepped into the restroom, striped myself, turned on the hot water, and hummed as I washed my body.

-Naruto's POV-

I hear the sound of running water and someone in the restroom humming. No one besides myself and Hina-chan were living here since we were married, I felt that Hina-chan wouldn't mind if I stepped in with her.

'Maybe another time.' I thought after some thought after getting up and stretching. I felt weird for some reason. Not even glancing at my changed body, I grabbed my clothes, which were thankfully no longer orange. I waited outside the door, awaiting my beautiful wife Hina-chan to come out.

-Meanwhile, in the Hyuga estates-

Hiashi was chuckling. Thing is, he never chuckles, so that's why Neji was about to open the door to check on him, when he heard Hiashi speaking.

"That fool, Uzumaki Naruto! He took my bait, so he should be getting a pleasant surprise right about now. Before the wedding, I offered him a cup of tea to calm his nerves. He was completely unaware of the little drug that I spiked his cup with, a deadly and lethal poison that not even his demon will be able to hold off!."

Neji was now listening intently. Hiashi was too drunk to check outside his door with his Byakugon, so Neji went unnoticed, as Hiashi began to reveal his plan.

-5 minutes later-

-Namikaze manor-

-Naruto's POV-

Once the door opened, I saw my beautiful wife in a shower gown.

"Good morning hime." 'Wait why does my voice sound different?'

-Hinata's POV-

'Why does his voice sound different? It's almost like…no it couldn't be. Right?'

I opened my eyes to see a blurry image.

"Naruto-kun?"

Finally my vision cleared, and I was able to see something that shocked me greatly, so shocked, in fact, that for the first time in many years, I fainted.

"Hinata!"

-5 minutes later-

When I opened my eyes, it was to the sight of Naruto's cerulean blue eyes staring intently at my pupil less lavender eyes. I think that he hasn't noticed yet, so I am going to tell him.

-Normal POV-

"Ano…Naruto-kun?? Have you seen yourself today?"

"Not yet, why do you ask?" 'What's up with my voice?'

"Look in the mirror."

Naruto was confused, but nevertheless, peered into the restroom mirror.

"Hahaha, very funny Hinata. If I really was a girl, then I wouldn't…have…" It was at this point that Naruto felt down to his lower parts, and felt absolutely nothing. "OH DEAR KAMI-SAMA!"

'Kyuubi! What did you do to my body!'

'Kit, I don't have much time to live. Yesterday, someone tried to poison both of us. The only way that I was able to hold it off was by flooding your chakra circulatory system with my chakra, in order to rebuild your body into that of a hanyou, a half demon. Unfortunately, since I am a girl…'

'Nani?! You're a girl?!'

'Yes I am. My chakra is obviously feminine since I am a girl. I rebuilt your body in order to overwhelm that poison. That overload of my chakra turned you into a girl. However, since I lost almost all of my chakra to let you live, the poison has now poisoned me…I have little more then a few more to live., but I might be able to give you the ability to impregnate your wife. If I can, it'll take about 5 years...'

-Hyuga manor-

Neji had just finished recording his uncle on a whim, just when Hiashi finished ranting.

'How can he be so cruel, poisoning Naruto like that? I have to report this to Hokage-sama…'

-Namikaze manor-

-From now on, Naruto will be referred to as a girl-

Naruto stared at the mirror in disbelief, and observed that her new hair was very…flippy and her eye lashes were longer and curlier. Also, her now girl body was very curvy. Any man would deem her hot, not that she was all that interested in guys. But then, she realized that she was naked. She also noticed some truth in Kyuubi's words. She was now a hanyou, whatever that was, and had grown out one of Kyuubis' tail and sprouted fox ears. Her eyes were now bigger, and still the same cerulean blue, but it had become slitted like Kyuubi's. She peered over her shoulder to look at Hinata's face, only to see…a look of lust like none that she'd ever seen before.

"Ano…Hinata? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because, Naru-chan, I'm bisexual."

Naruto's look of confusion abruptly ended with a nose bleed after she thought of two girls going at it. Naruto quickly wiped it off.

"So, you still love me, even though I'm a hanyou girl?"

Hinata answered that question with a deeply passionate kiss, one that Naruto enjoyed more then Hinata's kisses when Naruto was male. Right then and there, Naruto became lesbian and her tail waved excitedly back and forth.

-An hour later-

Hiashi was currently in jail. If you are wondering why, this might explain it.

-Flashback-

After Neji had gone to the Hokage tower, only to enter just as Naruto (Henceforth, she shall be called Namine) had explained that someone poisoned him last night. He was still alive, at the cost of his manhood and a female Kyuubi. Tsunade had some suspicions about who poisoned Namine, but couldn't prove anything.

"I'm sorry Namine, but you'll just have to live with it. We currently have no proof that anyone poisoned you."

"I do."

Neji played the recorded conversation from the tape recorder, verifying Tsunade and Namine's thoughts on who did it.

-Few minutes later-

Tsunade was seen angrily stomping her way over to Hiashi, who was presumably in his room.

"Tsunade-sama! How can we be of assistance?" The branch family guard asked.

"Get me Hiashi NOW!"

"Right away ma'am."

A few more minutes passed before Hiashi appeared before her.

"Hiashi! You are under arrest."

"What? Why?"

Tsunade played the tape recorder.

"So? I don't want my daughter getting intimate with that boy. He should be dead now. In fact, I want Hinata home right now so I can brand her with the cage bird seal. Where is she?"

"Unfortunately for you, your poison had a different affect then you thought. It rid us of a female Kyuubi, but gave birth to a now reincarnated hanyou girl named Namine, and also, your daughter is bisexual."

'Damn, now my plans are ruined.'

"ANBU, arrest this man."

A squad of ANBU appeared, and instantly Hiashi was handcuffed, before he even realized it. They escorted him to prison.

-End flashback-

-Few months later-

-Hinata's POV-

I felt sick for a while now. Every morning, I would throw up in the restroom, and I seemed to have gained 2 pounds. Also, I was easily frustrated. I wondered why, so I paid a visit to Tsunade. I hoped that she wasn't busy.

-5 minutes later, Hokage tower-

After Tsunade had diagnosed me, she seemed surprised, but that surprise quickly turned into a grin, a grin that I was dreading to know why.

"Hinata, you're pregnant."

Upon hearing this news, I immediately blacked out.

-Few minutes later-

After I recovered, I thanked Tsunade, and left to go tell Namine the news. I wondered how she would react.

-Namine's POV-

I felt really worried about Hinata, especially since I woke up and found that Hinata was not in bed. I checked the time. It was 10:00 AM. I decided to take a quick shower, then search for Hinata. So I grabbed a good towel, a change of clothes including some female undergarments, courtesy of Sakura and Ino (Most of the rookies know. I shiver at the memory of going out with Sakura and Ino), turned on the water, striped myself, and stepped in. After I was done, I dressed myself with some of the new clothes that Hinata had got for me. I found myself in one of many lavender undershirts, black low cut shorts with kunai and shuriken holsters sewed into the fabric, and a pure white top that had a single button in the front and the Uzumaki spiral in the back. Luckily, these clothes were tailored to let my tail out. Afterwards, I put on some white fingerless gloves, tied my hitate-ate to my forehead, tied my long and flippy hair with an orange ribbon, and applied a little bit, but not too much, make up. I wanted to look nice. I blame it on my female hormones. I stepped out in search of Hinata. I found her walking home in a daze. I stopped her.

-Normal POV-

"Hey Hinata? What's wrong?"

Hinata blushed a bit, and stuttered out an answer.

"Namine-chan, no…nothing's wrong. Why…do you…ask?"

Namine sighed to herself.

"All right. Let's go home. You must be hungry by now."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Her stomach chose that moment to growl. Hinata had the decency to blush.

"Liar…come on, let's go home."

"Hai."

-A few minutes later-

Hinata and Namine had just finished their lunch. However, Namine's gender change did more then change her gender and hormones. It got rid of her obsession with ramen. So their lunch consisted of rice balls and sandwiches, and also some good old fashioned water. It was when Namine was drinking her last drops of water when Hinata decided to break the news to her.

"Namine-chan, I'm pregnant."

Namine choked on her water, but managed to swallow it, before she fell off her chair and blacked out. When she came to, she got up and hugged Hinata, though she was secretly mad that Hinata got pregnant.

"Who's the father?" Namine was prepared to kill the father, whoever he was. However, she was unprepared for the answer.

"A man named…Naruto."

"I'LL KILL H-wait what?"

"Silly, you are the father, or actually, one of the mothers of our child." 'Or children.' With that thought, Hinata nearly fainted again. Namine was speechless and had a vacant stare. However, on the inside, she was whooping and hollering., and actually passed out with a happy grin on her face.

"Namine-chan!"

Hinata knew that since Naruto got her pregnant, but since Hiashi had poisoned him, and Kyuubi turned him into a hanyou girl, she would be unable to born a boy, but she didn't really care all that much. She did worry that since Naruto was now Namine, thanks to her father, that she would be unable to become pregnant in the future.

Why am I obsessed with female Naruto yuri? That's bound to be unhealthy. Oh well, hope that you guys (and girls) enjoyed reading this. This fiction was meant to bring me out of my writers block. As always, please r and r. Also, the idea of turning Naruto into a female hanyou because of a female Kyuubi belongs to Sniper Zero's fiction, Fox Mistress. Now that it's clear, laterz

Omake

After Tsunade diagnosed Hinata to be pregnant, she decided to visit Hiashi.

"To what do I owe the pleasure to?"

"Your daughter…"

"She is no longer my daughter!"

'OK. I'll file that later…' "Anyway your former daughter is pregnant."

Next thing that Tsunade knew, Hiashi was slumped over the floor. The thought that entered Tsunade's mind after 5 minutes of Hiashi not moving was.

'Is he dead? Nah it's too good to be true.'

And with that thought, Tsunade left to fill out the most dreaded enemy of any kage, paperwork. But since Namine had enlightened her, she knew that she could just make a shadow clone or two to do it for her.

'Thank you Namine.'

Meanwhile, Hiashi was still laying there. Tsunade would find his decomposed body about a week later.


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to Dragon Man 180 for being my first reviewer, even though I got 100+ hits.

Reincarnation of Naruto

"Speech"

'Thought'

It has been about 6 years since Naruto had married Hinata, and became Namine. They had their first child, actually children, and they were both about 5 years old. Their names were Alisha Uzumaki and Marie Uzumaki. Anyway the two were both bundles of energy, and only the most elite of ninja could handle them. Some people thought that some part of Kyuubi was influencing Marie. For Alisha, not so much. For some reason, they couldn't get along with shinobi, only kunoichi. Perhaps it was because they have never seen much of men, and they thought that they were frightening. Henceforth, Namine and Hinata, when they were out on missions, asked Tsunade to assign a B-rank mission to only kunoichi-to baby-sit the two. Some shinobi that were unfortunate enough to get this mission hated it more then retrieving the fire Daimyos wife's cat Tora, a simple d-rank mission. Speaking of which, both Namine and Hinata was assigned a mission in Sunakagure. The unfortunate 2 kunoichi's assigned to babysitter duty was…Ino and Sakura!

-Ino's POV-

Sakura and I were assigned a b-rank mission at the Namikaze manor, to baby-sit some kids, twins to be exact.

'How hard can this be?' I thought to myself as Sakura and I entered the manor.

Upon opening the door, something fell on both of us. I looked at Sakura after everything cleared and I started to laugh.

"Your hair! It's…white!"

Sakura looked at me, and said.

"So is yours…"

"Nani? My platinum blonde hair!"

While both of us desperately trying to wash it off, we could hear laughter coming from directly in front of us. When we looked down, Alisha and Marie were laughing like the deranged daughters of a madman.

"By the way, that hair die is permanent."

"NANI?"

Still laughing, they abruptly stopped and took off running past us and to town. Infuriated, we gave chase. We easily caught up with them, but before we could grab them, they suddenly sped up. Pretty soon, they disappeared from our line of vision. We both screamed…loudly.

* * *

-With Namine and Hinata-

-Normal POV-

"ALISHA! MARIE! WE'LL CATCH YOU!"

"That sounds like Sakura and Ino…what do you think happened?" Asked Namine.

"Knowing Marie…probably used that permenant hair die…"

"Wonder what color?"

"Let's hope white. It may be permanent, but you could still dye over it…"

* * *

A wolf masked ANBU was surveying the streets on a rooftop, reading a book titled _Make Out Paradise_ when he suddenly saw two blurs passing by below him. Upon closer examination, he realized that it was Alisha and Marie.

'Namine and Hinata are out on a mission, so that means that those two need someone to watch over them. I wonder who was…!"

Kakashi nearly dropped his book atop of Sakura's white hair. He was laughing so hard, he cracked up when he saw Ino.

'Guess I better help them…'

Kakashi picked up his book, and tried to pocket it. Unfortunately, he was too distracted to put it in properly, and it fell out.. He appeared in step with Sakura and Ino.

"Need any help?"

"Yeah, thanks ANBU-san."

Together, they chased after the twins, eventually cornering them.

"Any last words?"

Kakashi, Ino, and Sakura were unaware of the twins sneaking up behind them. By the time that they had enough sense to turn around, it was already too late. They were brutally knocked out. Marie took off the ANBU's mask, revealing another mask, took that one off to find…another mask…she took that one off and did something to his face and mask, then put it back on, giggled, and started fleeing the scene.

* * *

When Sakura and Ino finally woke up, they crawled over to the wolf-masked ANBU.

"I've always wondered what it is behind an ANBU's mask…"

"A face?"

Sakura still took off the mask to reveal another mask.

"It's Kakashi-senpei." 'Hmm, this is…A ONCE IN A LIFETIME CHANCE! I can finally see what's underneath that mask of his….'

Sakura took it off, and then cracked up laughing. Ino, confused, went to see what Sakura was laughing at. Upon catching sight of the ANBU's face, she too cracked up laughing, and clutching her stomach as she rolled on the floor.

Kakashi's face was relatively normal, except for one minor detail. Whether it was intentional or not, Kakashi had all of any girl's make up on. This included lipstick, and eye liner. Sakura and Ino stopped laughing after the ANBU asked. "Why are you two laughing?"

In response to the question, Sakura seemingly pulled a mirror out of nowhere and showed Kakashi his reflection. The first thing that he noticed was that his mask wasn't on. Then he noticed what Alisha and Marie did to his face.

"…NANI?!"

The scream was heard for miles, and happened to reach Tsunade's ears while she was drinking sake. She adruptly spit it out.

"WHERE ARE THEY? WHERE ARE ALISHA AND MARIE?" Kakashi had apparently forgotten about the white hair on Sakura and Ino.

"We don't know…"

"BULLSHIT! **Kage bunshin no jutsu!"**

About 5 shadow clones of Kakashi appeared, each with an angry expression on their face.

"SPLIT UP AND FIND THOSE TWINS. Once you find them, KILL THEM!"

Sakura had never seen Kakashi this mad before.

* * *

Namine and Hinaata, upon hearing that someone was threatening to kill their children, took off running, but then went back to put on some clothes, lest they run out naked again.

-Flashback-

"Hey Hinata-koishi…"

"Hai Namine-koishi?"

Namine and Hinata had fulfilled their mission objective to deliver some important documents, and were currently walking toward a cabin that they found.

"Kyuubi said that in 5 years, I would be able to have sex with you, and you could give birth to babies again."

"Why did we wait six years then?"

"I forgot, anyway, want to have kids again?"

"Of course Namine. Let's do it now."

"I don't see why not."

Together, they stripped their clothes off, and began making out...then they realized that they were both exposed quite literally, because they forgot to go into the cabin. Luckily, no one saw them.

"Oops?"

The two hurriedly ran into the cabin, and jumped into the bed, and resumed making out.

PAGE BREAK

"FOUND YOU! **RAIKIRI!"**

Marie only smirked, even when the **Raikiri** plunged into her chest. She whispered. "**Bunshin daibakuha."**

Marie exploded, wiping out the **kage bunshin** of Kakashi. Elsewhere in Konoha, similar scenarios occurred.

* * *

The real Alisha and Marie were in Tsunade's office, in hiding, when suddenly the door opened. Kakashi, Sakura, and Ino walked in without knocking.

"Knock first next…time? Oh this is priceless, let me snap a photo."

Tsunade had snapped a photo of a maskless Kakashi with make up, and two white haired kunoichi, who were all too slow to react.

"Sad to say, that hair die and make up are both permanent."

The three shinobi were stunned speechless, then fainted.

'How out of character…' Thought Tsunade, once again drinking from her shot of sake, while Alisha and Marie sneaked out, headed back home to sleep. When they got home, Namine and Hinata were already there, practically turning the whole house upside down in their search for their children.

"What happened?" Asked Namine upon catching sight of her daughters.

* * *

"So…Sakura and Ino now have white hair?"

"And my old sensei, Kakashi-senpei, now has make up on?"

At a nod from Marie, Hinata and Namine burst out, clutching their stomachs, rolling on the floor, laughing.

"They don't know that they can apply additional layers of make up or hair die to go back to normal, do they?"

"No."

"Excellent."

Namine was slapped, hard, by Hinata, who was desperately trying to keep a passive, emotionless face, but failing drastically. Until the information is revealed to the unfortunate three victims of Alisha and Marie, those three would never come out.

All the wile, Kakashi searched his pockets. "Where's my _Make Out Paradise!" _Kakashi yelled as he turned his apartment inside-out.

* * *

-Otogakure-

-Sasuke's POV-

A bird flew into my room through the window.

'Huh? A letter for me?'

Curious, Sasuke took the scroll, and unrolled it. The document was blank, buut there was something sealed in it. I unsealed it…in a cloud of smoke, the last thing that was on my mind appeared, a little orange book.

"Huh?"

I opened the book just as my sensei sneaked in. 'This is the smut that Kakashi always reads. What's this?'

There was a bookmark on the next page. I flipped the page. It was a picture of Sakura. I paid it no mind, but in the picture…SHE WAS NAKED!

"That girls hot…" Mumbled someone behind me. I snapped the book shut, accidently dropped the photo, and turned around. "Orochimaru-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"It is time, you are almost ready to face Itachi, but I need to do one last thing before I let you go. By the way, you can't copy this jutsu, but activate your **Sharingan** anyway."

"Hai."

"Perfect…**Furou Fushi no ****Jutsu****."**

-Orochimaru's POV-

I did it. I managed to inhabit Sasuke's beautiful body, the body that possesses the **Sharingan**. Preparations must be made…for my Conquest of Konohagakure!

"I see you have taken hold of Sasuke-kun's body."

"Ah Kabuto!"

It was then that I remembered the photo of the hot girl that Sasuke dropped. I bent down to pick it up.

"Fufufu…for my plan to rule Konoha, I need a wife. She'll do, after all, she _loves _me."

-Somewhere in Konohagakure-

Sakura, who still had white hair, sneezed. 'I have a bad feeling about this…'

-Back to Orochimaru-

"But first, let's say me and you resume our make-out session. The Conquest of Konoha will begin in a month, after I get used to this body."

"Gladly, Orochimaru-sama…"

With that, Orochimaru placed the picture of Sakura in his pocket, and he began to make out with Kabuto, like the gay pedophile he was. Unknown to Orochinmaru though, Sasuke was beginning to awaken. 'Just you wait, Orochimaru…in a year I'll escape, then I'll kill you.'


	3. Chapter 3

Reincarnation Of Naruto

-Chapter 3-

Namine felt sore and miserable that morning, but she didn't know why. Namine remembered that when Hinata was pregnant, she complained of soreness, especially around her stomach. But Namine couldn't be pregnant.

"Namine, are you ok?" Asked Hinata, who groggily got out of bed.

"Hinata…I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

"You_are_ pregnant, Namine." Said Tsunade, after running a scan on her ovaries. "You've been pregnant for a while now. Almost a month. How are you feeling?"

"I feel…hold that thought."

Namine ran into the restroom. The sound of retching reached Hinata and Tsunade's ears.

'I'm defiantly pregnant.' Thought Namine.

Namine came back from the restroom to answer Tsunade's question. "I feel strange. I have never been pregnant before. How bad can it be?"

Tsunade and Hinata groaned.

* * *

-Hinata's POV-

Namine's pregnancy was ten times worse then my own! Namine, while pregnant, seemed to have an uncontrollable urge for ramen every day of the week. Normally, this wouldn't be so strange, but Namine't touched the stuff since her fifteenth birthday, when Naruto and Kyuubi merged. So I constantly have to go visit Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku, for her daily serving of Ramen, which summed up to fifteen bowls, for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, a total of 45 bowls! Luckily, Tsunade was helping pay the food bill, and Teuchi started giving us discounts. Although she did tell me.

"Do not get Namine pregnant again, or else Konohakagure will be broke!"

This threat from Tsunade frightened me, and I vowed not to get Namine pregnant again, not if I could help it. Unfortunately, I have no idea how I got Namine pregnant in the first place.

Luckily, after a while, Namine's ramen binge ended, but it developed into an obsession with one of Hinata's favorite foods. So when Namine had developed a taste for Cinnamin Rolls, Hinata was glad to comply. It was cheaper then Ramen. It cost a D-rank mission to buy 6 dozen, so Namine was able to eat her fill of Cinnamin Rolls. Whatever she didn't finish, Hinata and her twin daughters Alisha and Marie, both 7 years old now, ate the leftovers. Namine grew irritable, as was discovered by Marie one morning, when she tried to take the first Cinammin Rolls. She would end up running all morning until someone saved her from the rampaging Namine with a butcher knife in hand. It ended up Hinata, with some difficulty, saved her from her gruesome death.

* * *

Namine entered her eighth month of pregnancy with no difficulties, that is, until we head for Tsunade's office and the village gate. Jiraiya had just neared the gates of Kenosha. He was in view of two Chunking guards at the gate. He collapsed.

"Jiraiya-sama!" The guards shouted as they made their way over to him.

"Who did this to you?" Frantically asked on guard.

"It was…Orochimaru…he did it…he has obtained…his body. He will be here in three days time…"

"Whose body?"

"Sasugay…" Jiraiya lost consciousness at that point.

"Sasugay? Who's that?"

"It might be Sasuke…he ran off didn't he?"

"…SOUND THE ALARM!"

-Hokage's office-

Tsunade, on her break, was drinking sake when Shizune barged into the room.

"The sound are invading!"

Tsunade spit out her sake.

"WHAT? When will they be here?"

"According to Jiraiya-sama…one week."

"Shit! Recall any and all shinobi currently on missions, whether it'd be a d-rank or s-rank, and bring them here!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

Within the next two hours, every available battle ready ninja was there, including two white haired kunoichi…Ino and Sakura.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kiba laughed. Kiiba suddenly felt killing intent, and gulped as he was beaten furiously with girlish screams accompanying it. Everyone who knew Kiba sweat dropped. Not including Namine for obvious reasons, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura, this meant the rookie nine and team Gai. Their sensei's kept a stoic face.

"Kakashi, why are you wearing your ANBU mask?" Asked Gai.

Kakashi pretty much ignored him, until someone removed his mask. Kakashi tried to snatch it back, but it was too late, as his face was revealed for the first time. Everyone there, except Tsunade, Ino, and Sakura, who already saw his face, broke out laughing. Some of the Jounin even snapped a photo.

* * *

Everyone was briefed on the invasion, and everyone was ready. They were about to leave when Jiraiya came in.

"Sakura…I need to talk to you…"

"Uh…all right."

PAGE BREAK

"Avoid Orochimaru at all costs."

"Why?"

"Because…that snake stole Sasuke's body, which means that Sasuke's as good as dead. Plus, I've been told that once Orochimaru finds you, you'll be in trouble, a very deep trouble…and you'll probably lose your virginity if you haven't all ready."

"Sasu-"

"Orochimaru."

"He's going to fuck me?"

"Yeah."

"We'll be sure not to let that happen!"

It was then that Jiraiya and Sakura realized that they were speaking with a handful of Jounin there, including all the rookie nine.

"I won't let that fanny bandit take your virginity…I swear by my FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

If the situation wasn't so serious, then everyone, including the Hokage, would crack up at Oro's nickname that Lee gave.

PAGE BREAK

The so-called fanny bandit, as Lee called him, sneezed. 'Someones making fun of me….they'll be the first to die…'

* * *

Within the next week, Namine remained none the wiser while preparations were made. Finally, at the end of the week, Tsunade awoke to a boom. Orochimaru had set explosive tags on the walls, and simultaneously set them off. Every awake shinobi were dressed for battle and fought them off.

"**Katon! Goukayuu no jutsu!"**

Orochimaru breathed out a large fireball to incinerate some unlucky Chunin.

"Orochimaru! You will die here!"

The wolf masked ANBU made three distinct handseals. **"Raikiri!"**

* * *

Kakashi laid, defeated at the feet of Orochimaru. He was about to stab him with his Kusanagi blade when Sasuke started to fight back.

'WHAT?'

'OROCHIMARU!'

'SASUKE! BUT HOW?'

Orochimaru convulsed, giving the Shinobi ample time to strike a killing blow, but unfortunately, they were all hit by a sound wave.

'SASUKE!'

In a weird, hybrid voice, Orochimaru had a slitted yellow eye and a**Sharingan** eye, and spoke.

"Kill me now! NO NEVER! Do it! MY BEAUTIFUL BODY!"

* * *

The sound forces had to retreat, on account of Sasuke and Orochimaru switching control and attacking both Konohagakure and Otokagure.

* * *

No one knows why, but the sound ninja were eating popcorn as they watched Orochimaru fight with himself, everyone except for Kabuto, who was attempting, to the amusement of the sound ninja watching, to make out with him. He was obviously drunk. Before anybody saw what happened, Kabuto was stabbed by Oro's kusanagi blade and died.

The sound ninja were no longer amused, and were about to stop him when Oro let out a huge spike of chakra. Apparently, Sasuke and Orochimaru were having one last mental fight for dominance, with neither side winning, but the chakra output killed all the sound ninja watching.

"ARGH!"

* * *

Namine, still blissfully unaware of the sound invasion over a week ago, was fast approaching one of her most hated holidays…Christmas! Why does she hate Christmas so much? She never received any gifts from her so-called friends. Of course she got gifts from her family now, but she never did until she became the girl that she is now. Namine didn't realize, but it was also approaching her favorite holiday, Hinata's birthday! Finally, it was approaching midnight on Chtistmas eve, and Namine's whole family were waiting, but the mood was ruined when, at the stroke of midnight, Namine's water broke.

* * *

Sasuke had managed to overcome Orochimaru's influence, thereby breaking the curse seal, but was left very weak. Sasuke had no idea what day it was, when a jingle was heard. Confused, Sasuke attempted to listen.

"HO HO HO! Merry Christmas!"

'Santa Claus? But I thought he wasn't real?'

"At last, I finally found you, Kris Kringle." Said a deathly familiar voice.

"You? Why are you here? With the death of Orochimaru, you, who murdered his whole clan except his younger brother, are at the top of my naughty list!"

'ITACHI!' Sasuke found newfound strength, and rushed out to confront his brother.

"But…you want a Christmas present, don't you? Well you're about to receive one!"

Itachi suddenly heard a deathly familiar sound, the sound of a thousand birds chirping…it took him a split second to realize that his Otouto was behind him.

'What? I can't move!' Thought Itachi.

"Good bye Itachi…"

"**CHIDORI!"**

"Hello Sasuke."

"Santa Claus…"

"Please call me Kris Kringle. Now you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah."

"You want me to give you a present? Why, when you have everything you need? You're brother's dead. Your lifelong quest to avenge your clan has been realized."

"But there's something missing…I feel hollow inside, like killing Itachi was meaningless…"

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that…however I can grant you a wish, since you rid the world of not one, but two evils."

"If that's the case…I wish that I would have a family…"

"Would you do anything for that?"

"Hai."

"Then your wish is granted."

Kris Kringle disappeared, and the last Uchiha blacked out.

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

'What the?'

"Waah!"

-Normal POV-

"Congratulations, Namine, it's a girl!"

"A girl, what should we call her?" Asked Hinata on her birthday, which happened to be the birthdate of the newborn.

'Hmm, why does this baby remind me so much of Sasuke?' "How about we call her…"

* * *

Finally finished! Witness chapter 3 or Reincarnation! Those of you with half a brain should be able to figure out where Sasuke is…if you can't figure it out, then all will be revealed in the next chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. What happened to Sasuke was NOT my intention, and neither was meeting Santa Clause! But this chapter pretty much wrote itself. R and R, laterz. 


	4. Chapter 4

Reincarnation of Naruto

-Chapter 4-

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

In the Konoha hospital, Namine gave birth on Hinata's birthday, having gone in labor Christmas Day. Namine has given birth to a girl.

'This baby looks a lot like Sasuke's mother, so…' "Her name will be…Mikoto, Uzumaki Mikato."

"Why Mikoto?"

"Because if memory serves, Mikoto was Sasuke's mother, and she sort of looked like our child."

"I think that's a wonderful name, Namine."

* * *

It was up to the elder twin, Alisha, to take care of Mikoto, since Marie would be a bad influence to her. However, it was Mikoto who influenced Marie for the better, and she told two white haired kunoichi that they could simply dye their hair again, and the white hair dye will come right off. However, even though Marie's nefarious streak ended, her negative influence has affected Mikoto, so Mikoto switched the two hair dye earlier, so Sakura ended up having platinum blonde hair, while Ino had Sakura's pink hair. To their horror, they both discovered that the new hair dye wouldn't wash off as easily as the white hair dye. Kakashi, ever since the incident, wore his ANBU wolf mask everywhere, but Marie told him that it could be washed over overnight drinking this special mystical water, by altering his physical chemistry a tiny bit. What Marie didn't know is that Mikoto switched the bottle, and provided her own mystical water, which was so powerful, that it would not only change the chemistry of Kakashi by a tiny bit, but would effectively transform hin.. Later that night, Kakashi was at home, in bed, with the mystical water next to him. He grabbed the bottle from his bedside and removed his mask.

'Down the hatch…' Kakashi thought as he drank it. It had one unexpected side effec. Kakashi passed out on his bed.

* * *

Later that night, while Kakashi was undergoing his metamorphosis, a six year old Mikoto snuck in and measured something on Kakashi. Determining Kakashi's size, she left some things in his closet and snuck out quietly.

* * *

Kakashi woke up three hours earlier then he usually would. His body, however, felt smaller so his clothes were too loose. He realized that for some reason, he was wearing mens clothing, so she got up and changed so quickly that she didn't even know what she was putting on until she went to the restroom to take care of business. Her girl body didn't even register when she peered into her bathroom mirror and brushed her teeth. She examined her reflection in her mirror. She had on blue leggings with a low cut black skirt, a forest green shirt with a wonder bra, and her hair tied in a ponytail leaning slightly to the left. A Jounin vest that was open in the middle completed her look.

'I look good…'

* * *

A six year old Mikoto walked along the street happily. She saw a certain man wearing green spandex running up to her.

"Hello Lee-sama."

"Yosh, have you seen my sensei?"

"I think that he's at Kakashi's house. They are married you know."

"Ah of course! Sorry to trouble you Mikoto." Lee took off running, but then came running right back.

"Do you know where Kakashi, or whatever her name is, lives?"

"Her name is Kakasko. She lives over yonder."

"Thank you."

"No problem…"

Lee once again took off running. Lee, not having the decency to knock, slammed the door open.

"PERVERT!"

It didn't help that Kakasko and Gai were were currently naked…on the couch.

"WHAT AN UNYOUTHFUL IMAGE!" Lee shouted, closed his eyes, turned away, and slammed the door shut. Mikoto, meanwhile, was holding in her laughter as she walked away.

(A/N Kakasko is sterile, unable to give birth to babies)

* * *

A seven year old Mikoto was sitting in a classroom for her first day at the academy. A roomful of other students showed up, none of them note worthy, except for two others. The child of Lee and Sakura, with the Haruno pinkhair, which looked so wrong on the boy nicknamed pinky. The person's real name was unknown, but that's all everyone knew, so everyone calls the person Pinky, although Pinky's parents probably called him by Pinky's real name. It probably didn't help that Pinky wore a lot of pink. If they didn't know better, they would say he is a girl cross dressing as a boy simply because the length of his hair is too long for a boy like him, but most people simply leave it in the back of their minds. The other student was obviously a tomboy, since she was wearing jeans and a Chinese shirt. She had her hair in two buns like her mother, Ten-ten, but she also had her father's stoic attitude. No one besides her parents knew her real name, but everyone calls her Tenji. Since she was the daughter of a Hyuuga, she had the **Byakugon,** but her** Byakugon **was colored a light shade of brown. The 40 year old Umino Iruka was presiding over the class and took role. When everyone was declared present, Iruka had everyone introduce themselves. Howver, Mikoto, Pinky, and Tenji only gave the names that everyone calls them, so they still didn't know their real names…

* * *

The first day was an all day lecture that only half the class stayed awake to listen to it. Pinky, Tenji, and Mikato were not among them. Mikoto had known all this already by going to the library. Tenji didn't care, but she most likely already knew it, and Pinky would most likely had received the same lecture at home. The whole year was pretty much the same, and half of the class wouldn't have attended if Iruka didn't threaten them with a failing grade, so for the whole year, they had to endure Iruka drone on and on.

* * *

Finally, it was the day of the Genin graduation exams. The test was on [bBunshin no jutsu.[/b No one had expected Mioato to pass via **Kage Bunshin no jutsu, **even though she could only make one. Kunoichi's were supposed to have small chakra reserves and very good chakra control. However, Mikoto had a way above average chakra reserve, rivaling that of an experienced Jounin, but below average chakra control, slightly better then Naruto's, but still poor.

* * *

Iruka was naming the Genin teams.

"Team 1 will be Pinky, Mikoto, and Tenji. You're Jounin instructor is…hmm it's an unlisted name. Oh well, team 2 will be…"

* * *

After team placements were done, Iruka announced that their Jounin instructors will meet them at the academy around 2:00. They were all dismissed at 11:30. After eating lunch, everyone met back at the academy. "Team 1, come with me…"

* * *

Their Jounin instructor was hidden in shadow. He or she asked everyone to introduce themselves. The Jounin introduced himself first.

"My name is unimportant. You may refer to me as Sonia-sensei."

"But…that's a girls name…"

"Are you calling me a girl?"

"No, sensei."

"Good, all right Pinky, you're next."

"I don't wish to reveal my true name, so call me Pinky, for obvious reasons. I really like the color pink. I hate the green spandex that my father wears. My dream is to get my father out of that spandex and into something more fashionable."

"Will it be pink?"

"Pink is my favorite color, so most likely."

'A pink Lee…' Sonia-sensei thought to himself. 'I'd love to see that…'

"All right, you with the buns, you're next."

"No one knows my real name, so people just refer me as Tenji. I like to wear boy's clothing. I hate to wear feminine clothing. I don't have a dream, but I want to find out why I was born a girl instead of as a guy…"

'Interesting…' "Tenji, I know of a doctor that specializes in gender reassignment therapy. If you really want to be a guy, here's his card." Sonia-sensei tossed her a card.

"Why do you have his card?"

"Uh…" She assumed a thoughtful look and didn't answer for over ten minutes.

"You know what? Forget it."

Sonia let out a sigh of relief.

"All right, you with the hair."

A vein twitched on Mikoto's forehead, but she continued anyway.

"My name is Mikoto. I like both guys and girls, so you can call me bisexual, but personally, I like girls better."

"So you are a lesbian?"

"I guess, just like my parents."

'Another interesting fact…'

* * *

(A/N Here is where this fic becomes crack.)

Pinky went home to his parents, Lee and Sakura.

"Welcome back honey. How was your day?"

"No one has discovered my habit or even my real name yet."

"Well honey, people call you Pinky for so long, we actually forgot your real name. OK Pinky, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. I'll call you done when it is ready."

"Hai." Pinky went into his room. He grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower. He stepped out of the shower. 'Man, about three yeas and no one has figured out that I cross dress…'

The girl called Pinky skipped down the stairs, where she ate dinner.

* * *

Tenji went home after her team meeting to her parents, Neji and Tenten.

"Good evening." Said Neji.

"I'm goiing to go up to my room and shower."

"Fine, but you should know, I hate that my SON has a habit of cross dressing."

"I cross dress because people underestimate us kunoichi."

"You got that right!" Shouted his mother.

"Whatever…"

Tenji went up to his room, and looked at the card that Sonia-sensei tossed her.

"Why does she have this card? Did she recently require his services?"

* * *

Sonia-sensei went home and went straight to bed.

'No one will ever know that I was a boy till about a week ago…'

Sonia went to sleep.

* * *

Didn't I say that this fiction will become crack? I did that because I ran out of ideas for this story, and I love to make people laugh. Did it work? Even if it didn't, I am still satisfied. Read and Review, and no flames please. If people flame me, I will take that as an insult to my writing, and may not write anymore, which will be a real shame, since I love to write. If you don't like it, don't read it, although I prefer you do read it. Laterz. 


	5. Chapter 5

Reincarnation of Naruto

-Chapter 5-

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

Team one had a meeting with Sonia-sensei the following morning at 7:00 sharp. She arrived at 7:05.

'At least she's not as bad as Kakasko when she was Kakashi, three hours late every time…'

"Sorry I'm late, but on my way here, I saw a cat up in a tree. Being the generous kunoichi I am, I retrieved the cat and brought it to Hokage-sama's office. It ended up being Tora, the cat that always runs away from its owner."

'Then again…'

"Prove it."

"OK, I even received the payment for a d-rank mission." Here Sonia-sensei took out a small envelope.

"OK, so you are not lying…"

"Anyway, today is your final examination to be Genin."

"What? I thought we all ready took it at the academy."

"Oh that? That was just a test to determine who has the ability to become Genin. This test that I'm administering will actually determine if you are Genin or not. This test has a 66.6 percent of failure. You have two hours for your test, which is to simply take one of these two bells from my waist."

'Wait a minute, there are only two bells.'

"Come at me with the intent to kill, or you won't stand a chance. Oh and by the way, whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy. Ready?"

Everyone was shocked that if they failed to retrieve a bell, they would go back to the academy. Everyone hesitantly nodded, so Sonia-sensei shouted "Begin!" And everyone scattered.

'Well, at least they are hiding somewhat well, but I can find them with my chakra sense…where is Mikoto?'

"Beneath you."

'Nani?'

"**Earth style, inner decapitation no jutsu!"**

Sonia had only a split second to react. She barely avoided the attack by leaping into the air. 'Whew, that was close…'

Mikoto emerged from the ground. "Damn it, I missed!"

Mikoto looked up just in time to meet a kick to the face that sent her through a dozen tree trunks.

"Wow…"

* * *

As Sonia-sensei was regaining her breath, Tenji unsealed some of her scrolls. 'Glad I asked my mom for this…' **"Ninja art! Twin Rising Dragons."** She whispered, as an entire volley of sharp, pointy objects zoomed in toward Sonia, who was stabbed with countless shuriken and kunai.

'Opps, I did it again…'

Tenji's thoughts were cut short as Sonia became a log. **'Kawarami no jutsu?!'**

"Never, I say never let your opponent get behind you!"

Before Tenji could turn around, Sonia brought out a kunai.

"**Secret Taijutsu Art! 10,000 years of death!" **Sonia brought the thankfully dull kunai and stuck it up Tenji's butt, sending her flying up into the air. "Pervert!" She shouted as she held her butt.

(A/N more crack incoming…)

With Tenji's posterior pointing toward Sonia, she got an idea. Simply using a ram seal, she focused chakra to her butt.

'If this works, I play too much Megaman X5…' **"Secret Ninja Art! Butt beam no Jutsu!"**

Sonia and Pinky, who was hiding in the trees nearby, simultaneously had one thought.

'What the fuck?!'

To everyone's utter horror, Tenji farted (A very unladylike thing to do…), which sparked a chain reaction. Sonia, Pinky, and Mikoto, who just got up from the tree, immediately covered their noses. "PU!" Tenji then fired a highly dense beam of chakra at Sonia! 'That jutsu was REAL?!' Sonia thought, panicking.

'The jutsu actually worked?' Thought Tenji.

Sonia barely dodged it, but it left a deep crater where Sonia was standing only seconds ago. Sonia was slightly glad for one thing…the butt beam fired off by Tenji sent her flying. Doubtless, it wouldn't do that if she leaned against a wall.

* * *

As Sonia was, once again, regaining her breath, Pinky thought. 'Now's my chance!' She leapt out of her hiding spot, focused a lot of chakra to her fist, then punched the ground where Sonia was previously standing, creating a large crater. 'Strong…the son of Sakura must have been taught by Sakura the secret to Tsunade's super strength! Please don't assume the **Goken** stance!'

Pinky brought his left hand up, palm facing himself, and his right hand fisted behind him.

'Oh shit…'

In the blink of an eye, Pinky disappeared, and jabbed at Sonia at super sonic speeds. 'Not only strong, but fast too!' Sonia had to focus all of her effort in dodging, a feat that no would-be Genin had ever done before.

'At least he's not using jutsu…' Sonia thought, before a look of horror crossed her green eyes as Pinky was performing a ninjutsu. 'Crap!'

Pinky thrusted his hands outward as he leapt back. Particles of energy from all around him started to gather in his fists.

'Ninjutsu? It's not!'

'If this works, I watch too much DBZ…'

"**Buster cannon!"**

Pinky brought his hands together, and released a large burst of chakra. Sonia replaced herself with a log just in time, but the log exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere. Pinky just stood there, once again drawing energy, making a shield in front of her.

'Talk about two over powered academy graduates!'

* * *

Mikoto managed to stand up. A pain hit her eyes as a bloodline resurfaced.

'I feel…so much stronger now!'

Mikoto went forward, **Sharingan **blazing. She saw through Pinky's**Buster Cannon**, and got an idea from it. 'If this works, I watch too much DBZ. Curse you, Pinky!' She thrusted her hands forward, almost like holding a cup. 'Kame…' Bringing her hands back, she continued the incantation. 'Hame…' In a sudden thrusting of her hands forward, a beam of energy shot out of Mikoto's hand. 'Ha? HA it worked!'

* * *

Pinky heard something behind her, and on instinct, leapt up into the air. Sonia's eyes followed her, but that was a mistake. Glancing down briefly, Pinky smirked. Sonia didn't like that she smirked, so she brought her head down and looked forward, only to have her green eyes widen as she was enveloped in a powerful beam of light.

'All three of them have weird attacks!' Sonia thought as she was blasted away, going through 50 trees before stopping.

'The bells!' Everyone thought at once as they rushed for them. Sonia was too lat, as Mikoto grabbed the bells.

"You know what? You two are more powerful then me, producing original attacks…I had to use my recently acquired bloodline just to copy Pinky's [bBuster Cannon[/b…anyway this test wasn't just about getting the bells…it was about teamwork. I suppose it was teamwork when I mimicked Pinky's **Buster Cannon **and used it for my own…"

"Wrong! It's a pity…if only one of you had the **Sharingan..."**

'**Sharingan?'**

"Then the council of elders would automatically let this team pass. Since none of you have a trace of Uchiha blood…you all-"

Mikoto activated her bloodline, the **Sharingan**, and glared at Sonia for doing what she was about to do.

"-p…what the? Mikoto, you have the **Sharingan?"**

"Is that what this is called?" Mikoto said to herself as her eyes reverted back to normal, the clear blue eyes of the offspring of a Hyuuga and an Uzumaki.

'I heard that the **Sharingan[** was created when the **Byakugon** mutated with Kyuubi's chakra…'

"Thanks to Mikoto, you all pass! Everyone besides Mikoto is dismissed. Mikoto, I want you to come with me."

* * *

Mikoto was brought before the council of elders, including the Hokage, Tsunade and the clan heads.

"Ladies and gentlemen…' Sonia talked like a game show host, irritating thee hell out of Tsunade. "Get to the point!"

"All right, as you all know, the last Uchiha betrayed us and went to Orochimaru. Later, both Orochimaru and Itachi were killed. No one knows who the person that killed the two is, but Sasuke disappeared off the face of the planet."

"Which means that the [bSharingan[/b is lost forever…"

"Not quite…Mikoto, activaate your bloodline."

"Hai sensei…" However, when Mikoto activated her bloodline, it looked different, similar to a fully developed **Sharingan **with three eye tomoes, but it was also similar to the **Byakugon** in that the three eye tomoe was in front of a pale lavender background with eye veins around her face.

"What the? This isn't the bloodline that she showed me earlier!"

"It kind of looks like a hybrid of the **Sharingan** and the**Byakugon…"**

"A**Sharikugon?"**

"Yes, that seems about right. Child, what do you see with your Doujutsu?"

"Doujutsu? If you mean my eyes I'll tell you…I can see the whole room, even through the back of my head. I can see through walls…and I think I can copy jutsu…"

"Anything else?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Very well, from this day forward, you-"

"Mikoto."

"Mikoto-"

"Uzumaki Mikoto."

Here the councilmen spit out, which Tsunade noticed, but didn't say anything. _"Uzumaki_ Mikoto, you're bloodline is impressive, and henceforth, will be called the **Sharikugon…"**

"Is that all?" Mikoto had already turned off **Sharikugon** and was waiting for dismisal,

"You're dismissed. You will be strong…"

* * *

As soon as Mikoto and Sonia left, Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"As you all know, today, I am officially retiring."

"Oh?"

"And I have all ready chosen my successor…Uzumaki Namine."

"What? This is an outrage! We won't allow it!"

"Too bad, Namine was going to be my successor no matter what you say. ANBU?"

An ANBU member instantly appeared next to Tsunade. "Hai?"

"Get me Uzumaki Namine and bring her here right away. Tell her that this is urgent."

"Hai, it will be done."

The ANBU disappeared, presumably to retrieve Uzumaki Namine.

* * *

Namine was taking a shower when an ANBU member stupidly appeared in his shower.

"PERVERT!"

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you." The ANBU says as he blocks her fist.

"Let's go."

"All right fine."

The ANBU grabs her and disappears with her. Seconds later, Hinata opens the shower door. "You forgot your clothes, Namine-chan. I'll leave the here…"

(A/N this is going to be good…)

* * *

The council of elders were still infuriated that Tsunade choose Namine as her successor. But since they could do nothing, the council awaited the AANB escorting Namine. When she appeared, all of the male council men and even some women (Not Tsunade, who was eagerly awaiting what the council's reaction to her will be.)

All of the men and about half the women had a massive nosebleed, propelling them into the wall. The other half of the women had their eyes closed shut. All the while, Tsunade was laughing.

"Obaa-chan, what's so funny, add why did thee council men have a nosebleed?"

Tsunade chortled. "Look down and you'll see."

Confused, Namine looked down, and immediately blushed a mad shade of red at her state of undress. The ANBU, who had finally noticed that he brought a naked woman to meet with the council, used a summoning scroll to produce clothing for her and a towel. Namine gratefully accepted them, and frantically dried herself before putting the clothes on. It wasn't until after she dressed until she realized that she was wearing men's clothes that were ridiculously too big for her and extremely baggy.

'Ah well, I'll change later.'

Tsunade tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably.

"Uzumaki Namine, I have called you here for one purpose, to name you as my successor. Congratulations, Rokudaime(1)."

Namine nearly fainted.

* * *

Hahaha! I enjoyed writing this chapter! I take no credit for the name [bSharikugon[/bb…credit goes to Stormwolf5. I know that I said that I will update Soul Society Tales every Tuesday, but until someone gives me a bankai idea for Sasuke and either reviews the story or posts the bankai idea on the forum for it, I won't update that, and it's your fault for not posting ideas. I guess it can't be helped. Read and review. Laterz

Sixth


	6. Chapter 6

Reincarnation of Naruto

-Chapter 6-

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

In the Hokage tower, council meeting room. 

When the council men and council women opened their eyes, they were amused. The next Hokage was currently sprawled out on the floor, clearly unconscious. When Namine finally came to, Tsunade told her.

"Finish up your shower, then meet me on top of the Hokage monument in an hour."

"Hai." Namine exited the meeting room and rushed home.

* * *

Hinata was wondering where the hell her wife was. She opened the bathroom door, and pulled back the shower curtains. No one was there. 

'She ditched me…' Thought an infuriated Hinata, when Namine entered the room.

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned around, and Namine cowered under her glare. Did I mention that she had her **Byakugon **active?

"Hinata, calm down please!"

Hinata calmed down, and turned away. Namine turned her around. She was shocked to see her crying.

"What's wronng, Hina-chan?"

"I th-thought th-that yo-you le-left me!"

Namine was surprised that Hinata stuttered, especially since she hadn't done that in over ten years at least. Namine then hugged Hinata.

"Why would you think that honey?"

Hinata cried out on her shoulder. Namine comforted her as best she could. Hinata finally let her tears run dry.

"Arigatou…and gomen nasai."

"What are you sorry for?"

Before Hinata could answer that, she noticed what Namine was wearing.

"Ano…why are you wearing those clothes?"

"Long story short, an ANBU member appeared with me in the shower. Before I could protest, the ANBU had already grabbed my wrist, and **Shushin**ed me to the tower. When I got there, all of the council men had a massive nosebleed…even some of the women. When I asked Tsunade why, she told me to look down. When I did-"

"Let me guess, you were naked."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I just…knew…anyway…why did Hokage-sama call you?"

"I have to meet her on top of the Hokage monument in an hour. She told me that I should finish my shower though…"

"An hour?"

"Hai an hour."

* * *

Namine finisshed showering, and allowed Hinata to take one. After she was done, Namine and Hinata went to the top of Hokage Monument, where they found Tsunade standing atop her own head. 

"You're just in time…"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is a sad day in Konoha since I am far too old for the Hokage position, so today, I am officially retiring." 

A shocked silence followed her speech.

"However, I am pleased to announce…your next Hokage! Uzumaki Namine, come on down!"

Hinata gasps. Her lovers dream had finally been realized. She couldn't be happier, and did something that she would not normally do. She made out with Namine in public, earning some cat calls and wolf whistles, but also causing those that didn't have a lover to clench their fist. This included Yamanaka Ino, Izuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, and to a lesser extent, Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino. Namine and Hinata separated. Namine was dazed, and was still out of it when she accepted the Hokage robes and hat.

* * *

Namine woke up, groggy. 'Was that all just a dream?' Sitting up, Namine was greeted by Hinata. "Good morning to you, Namine-chan, or should I say…Hokage-sama?" 

'Dear Kami…it wasn't a dream…'

* * *

It was not a dream…more of a nightmare when Namine, donned in her custom made Rokudaime cloak, entered her office, to be greeted by a stack of paperwork. She was instantly regretting taking the position of Hokage, until she remembered a certain jutsu. 

'I can't believe none of the previous Hokage's ever thought of using this jutsu…**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'**

Namine had her ten shadow clones do the paperwork for her, while she took a brief nap.

* * *

'I wonder how Namine's first day as Hokage is going…' The thoughts of Tsunade as she neared her old office and rudely opened the door. What she saw in the room made her eye twitch. 

'I can't believe it!' Namine was currently sleeping on the job, but [shadow clones of herself were going through the paperwork at an astounding rate. Tsunade didn't know whether to be happy that her successor found a way to conquer a Kage's worse enemy, or mad that her successor was sleeping on the job. She settled on being pissed, by shouting in her ear.

"NAMINE, WAKE UP!" Despite her yelling, Namine remained blissfully asleep. Tsunade thought for a bit, and got two ideas. She whispered this time.

"Hey Namine, I've just heard that Ichiraku ramon is officially closed for business…"

This statement, which should have gotten a reaction out of Namine, merely made her frown.

'Drastic times call for desperate measures, I guess…' Once again whispering in her ear. "I heard that Hinata is breaking up with you…" Namine instantly jerked awake.

"Nani? Why?"

Deciding to mess with Namine's mind, Tsunade answered, not knowing the repercussions of her actions.

"She found another man…"

"Oh…" Namine looked down. Tsunade was trying to hold in her laughter.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to be alone…get out."

Tsunade snickered and exited.

* * *

Tsunade had just exited the room when she heard something disturbing. 

"Good bye, cruel world…"

Tsunade, in a panic, rushed back into the room, but it was too late, as Namine had already slit her own throat.

'What have I done?' Tsunade broke down and cried. Namine, with her slitted throat, disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Namine emerge from out of nowhere, and laughed.

"Hahaha, that was priceless! The prankster princess strikes again!"

Tsunade is getting madder, and Namine realizes this.

"Come on, it was just a prank…'

Tsunade cracks her knuckles. "NAMINE!"

* * *

Mikoto had finally come home. The firsst thing that she did was show off her bloodline, the **Sharikugon, **to Hinata. Hinata was proud of Mikoto, who was never able to use **Byakugon** before now. To celebrate with Mikoto, she decided to teach her **8 Trigrams, 64 Palms,** which she was easily able to teach, thanks to Mikoto's**Sharikugon,** which copied it and allowed her to use it, but not immediately. Namine came home later that day, having decided that she would leave a shadow clone in her place. 

"How's my little daughter?" Asked Namine.

"I just activated my bloodline."

"Oh? I want to see it."

"It's not like the bloodline of this famly. It's somewhat different…"

"Show me."

"OK," Mikoto channeled chakra tto her eyes. The familiar veins and lavender backdrop appeared, but in the place of the pupil, there were three spinning tomoes.

"Like it? The council has named it the **Sharikugon[…"**

"Interesting…'

* * *

The following day, team 1 had a mission. Everybody was eagerly anticipating their first mission, except Mikoto and Sonia. The team was disappointed when they received menial chores for missions, but they performed most of them well without complaint, except for one.

* * *

'Who came up with these nicknames?' "This is brickfish, calling all members. Have any of you seen the target? Over…" 

"This is Kitsune responding. Yes I have a visual on the target. Over…"

"This is fairy, how far away are you from the target, over."

"About 5 meters, over."

"This is trigger happy. Should I immobilize the target, over."

"That's a negative…OK operation 'Retrieve the missing cat' is a go!"

At once, Kitsune and Fairy leapt out to grab their target at the same time. They bopped their heads together. It was up to trigger happy to retrieve the cat.

"I have the target."

"Good, does said target have a red ribbon on the ear?"

"Yeah."

"Then operation 'Find Tora the missing cat' is a success Let's head back to the tower."

"Hold on, I believe fairy needs CPR."

"Administer it quickly, then meet up with me at the tower."

"Affirmative."

Brickfish, (Sonia-sensei) left, leaving trigger happy (Tenji) to perform some CPR on fairy (Pinky) while Kitsune (Mikoto) miraculously awoke.

Tenji couldn't feel a heart beat. Worried, she took off his shirt.

'Why does he have bandages around the breast area?' Unwrapping them slightly, Tenji made a shocking discovery. Pinky…was a girl. 'Blackmail material…' Tenji quickly rewrapped the bandages, and performed mouth to mouth. Pinky awoke to a shockening surprise, and despite himself, she was enjoying the kiss, and didn't want it to end. 'I'm a girl…kissing another girl…so why am I enjoying this so much?'

* * *

I would like to take this time to say thank you to Dragon Man 180, for not only being my most frequent reviewer, but for posting on my forum. However, I'd like a name. Read and review. Laterz 


	7. Chapter 7

Valentines Day Special!

* * *

Namine woke up in bed a few hours earlier then usual. She looked at her bedside calendar.

'Oh shit! It's Valentines Day! Got to get Hinata something.'

Being extra careful not to wake Hinata, she made a shadow clone, then used the **Replacement jutst** to switch herself with the clone, as she quietly got dressed and headed out.

* * *

'What should I get Hinata? Chocolates? Nah too predictable…flowers? Also predictable…so what should I get her?' Namine thought as she was walking down the street, and saw something in the window that made her heart flutter.

'That's it!' Stepping inside the store, a cash register was rung, and Namine stepped out with a bag in her hands.

'Now to go home and surprise Hinata later tonight…'

What Namine didn't realize is that Hinata did the same thing, but used a basic clone instead, and did it even earlier.

* * *

Namine and Hinata both were going to surprise the other at ten to midnight. It was fifteen to midnight, and Namine excused herself from bed, giving Hinata the perfect opportunity to get her surprise ready. So she reached under the bed and pulled out a bag. While she was dressing up, Namine was doing the same outside the room.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Reincarnation of Naruto

-Chapter 7-

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

'I'm a girl…kissing another girl…so why am I enjoying this so much?' Thought Pinky as she melted into the kiss. Tenji was enjoying this the same way, though she choose not to reveal herself for who she really is until later, probably in a few years…

* * *

After team 1 returned Tora to her owner, the catowner squeezed the life out of Tora, making some members of team 1 feel pity.

'No wonder it ran away…'

'Poor kitty…'

The third member, Mikoto, thought otherwise. For reasons unknown to her, her thoughts were

'Yes! Just a little more…!'

Namine picked up a folder marked C, but then changed her mind as she picked up a folder marked D.

"Team 1, your next mission is to…weed a garden, paint a house, babysit a child-"

"TORA!" The cat had leapt out of her owners arms, and scurried away.

"sigh and rescue Tora again…" Namine was aiming to agitate her daughter into demanding a C-rank. She had the perfect one in mind too.

"No!" Mikoto repeated over and over.

Smirking, Namine began to explain the various missions, ranging from S-rank to the D-rank. Of course, Mikoto didn't pay attention, knowing this already, and instead, was adamantly discussing something with her team. Namine anticapated this.

"You want a C-rank?" Asked Namine as she pulled out a folder marked C.

"Yeah, that'll be better then an old D-rank…"

"Very well then…you're mission is to go to the land of waves, where you'll meet an old friend of mine. He'll give you the mission info…"

"OK, team 1, meet at the gate in one hour prepared for a week long journey."

* * *

Mikoto was the first to show up. While waiting, she leaned on a nearby post and crossed her arms. About 5 seconds later, both Pinky and Tenji arrived. Seconds afterward, Sonia-sensei showed up.

"Good, eveeryone is here…let's go."

* * *

The trip to the land of waves was uneventful. Nothing exciting happened until team 1 got to the bridge. There was a memoir on the bridge that said.

THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE

DEDICATED TO THE SHINOBI THAT CHANGED THE HEARTS OF EVERYONE

This was engraved into the stone. However, there was one other engraving that looked like it was not part of the original engraving.

BELIEVE IT!

In tiny, miniscule writing, it said.

_Naruto was here._

"Uh, who's Naruto?" Asked the clueless Mikoto.

"He disappeared over a decade ago. Rumor has it that he was dating your mother…"

"Which one?"

"Hyuuga-san."

"Interesting."

"According to rumor, Naruto married Hinata, but disappeared afterwards, although some people believe that your other mother is Naruto…"

"I see."

* * *

After crossing the bridge, they encountered a town that was lively and prospering. Mikoto looked around. She spotted an old man with a bottle of sake. The man smelled drunk.

"Ah, you must be the squadron of ninja I ordered."

"Hai we are."

"My name is Tazuna, the builder of this bridge, and leader of this quant town."

"Tazuna eh? What is our mission, Tazuna-san?"

"It's getting dark out. Why don't you four stay at my house?"

"We hate to impose…"

"Nonsense…we have the room."

"Well, if you insist…"

* * *

The following morning, as the team were eating breakfast, Mikoto was no where to be found. If anyone bothered to look for her, she was training.

"Tazuna-san, we are well rested. What's the mission?"

"Right right, the mission…our town has recently been attacked by two rogues…this rogues we believe to have shinobi training, because witnesses claim that they can do nnjutsu…"

"Bandits that can do ninjutsu? How interesting…ok we'll get right on it."

"These bandits attack the port."

"Got it, let's go team 1."

* * *

The bandits attacked seconds after team 1 arrived. They immediately went to work clearing out the two bandits.

"**Kirigakure no jutsu…"**

A shroud of mist blanketed the field. Visibility was drastically cut down, but Mikoto activated her **Sharikugon **which ler her see through the mist. Peering through the mist, she had to leap to the side to dodge the two pronged attack. 'Were those…Galick Guns?'

The attacks left a crater where Mikoto was standing.

"You dodged that? Very well then…"

As Sonia accumulated enough chakra to clear away some of the mist, the two bandits completed their next attack.

"Big bang attack!"

"Burning attack!"

'You've got to be shitting me…' Thought Sonia as she tried to dodge the two similar attacks, only to be knocked unconscious, leaving the remaining three to use their original attacks, if not anime and video game rip-offs.

"**Ninja art! Spiraling butt beam!"** Tenji leapt into the air, and in a midair **Kaiten**, spun her body around, ensuring that her butt was pointing at her two foes.

"**Buster cannon!" **Pinky brought her two hands together, and forced a huge amount of chakra out of her hands.

"**Angry Kamehameha!" **She formed a **Kamehameha wave** with one hand, and thrust it forward. The three beams of death were intent on hitting their target, when both of their targets made some hand seals simultaneously, but alas…it was too late, as both enemies were swallowed up by the light, burning them to death, where they met the dead spirits of Vegeta and his son Trunks, who weren't to happy with them. They could care less about team 1.

* * *

Valentines Day Special continued

At precisely ten to midnight, Namine knocked on her bedroom door with a camera and a box of chocolates in hand.

"Honey can I come in?"

Hinata also had a camera in hand, and a heart shaped box of chocolate inb bed next to her.

"Come in!" She saiid in a sickily sweet voice.

'3, 2, 1…NOW!' Both Namine and Hinata thought in unison as Namine opened the door. "SURPRISE!" They both shouted as they both snapped a picture. When the picture slid out, they both did a double take. The two were wearing the exact same outfit, minus the color scheme. Namine's was lavander in color, while Hinata's was a very light blue. All that either of the two were wearing was lingerie and a see through night gown.

'Oh well' They both thought simultaneously, as both Namine and Hinata cast a sound proof jutsu, then proceeded with sex. By the end, both of them were stripped and sweaty. A shadow clone of Namine took a picture of them while they were going at it. The picture, once developed, depicted a very erotic scene that would give anyone besides the two present a massive nosebleed.


	8. Chapter 8

GameDemonKing, with my permission, has adopted this story on 9/26/10 at 1:33 PM. Keep an eye out for it. Also, my poll about using the magic artes is way too close to call it. I need more votes!


End file.
